After Training
by Sesshya
Summary: A one shot featuring Ishida and Nemu. Ishida comes home from training and Nemu decides to give him a massage to soothe his sore body. Rated M for a reason. Nemu is quite OOC in this story. Please R  R. Thank you


Ishida bit back a moan. How does she know exactly what to do to drive me insane? He wondered.

It had started innocently enough. He had gotten home from a night of training and Nemu as usual was waiting right by the door for his return. Her eyes always lit up when he came in and she smiled so sweetly. Ishida was reminded of a puppy when its master returns, though he wouldn't tell Nemu that.

This night had been different though. Her eyes had lit up but there was something else behind them. She was wearing a robe instead of her nightgown. Nemu grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. The room was dimly lit, candles flickering away softly. She unzipped his shirt and pulled it off of him quickly. "Lay down on your stomach" Nemu whispered.

He obeyed her wish. What does she have planned he wondered. He was always the one who initiated their love making, though he was still embarrassed every time he did.

She sat on the bed next to him and pulled a small bottle out of the drawer of the bedside table. She leaned over and kissed the back of his neck, then the side, biting it softly. Ishida sighed. She kissed his left shoulder, then his right. She kissed her way down his spine, paying special attention to the dip in the lower spine. She opened the bottle and put some of the oil on her hands. She rubbed her hands together so the oil would be warm. She kissed her way up his back massaging the areas that she had kissed. Ishida moaned. He hadn't realized how sore his body was till she began massaging him.

After rubbing his shoulders and neck for a little bit she worked her way back down, till she reached his pants. "Turn over Uryuu" He smiled. She always called him Ishida in public, but when it was just them, she allowed herself to call him Uryuu. He turned over and she began to unzip his pants. The oil on her hands made this a bit difficult, but thankfully Ishida's hatred of buttons, made it so that she only had to unzip them and slide them down.

Nemu smiled. He was wearing the red boxers she had bought him. She also noticed that her massage had had a definite effect on his groin. The boxers were tented and Ishida's face was flushed. She licked her lips as she grabbed the elastic and pulled the boxers off of him. It was true that she had never seen another man naked before but she couldn't imagine another man looking as good naked as her Ishida did.

Ishida was blushing harder under her stare. "Turn over again Uryuu, please." Ishida sighed in frustration. He had been hoping that those slick hands would have been used on something other than his back, but he turned over again. Nemu poured a little more of the oil onto her hands and rubbed his shoulders again. She worked her way down again and began to rub his cheeks. She applied pressure to them and slid her hands down to his thighs. "Spread your legs a little Uryuu" He did so, and she began to rub his inner thighs. His bit back a moan, and buried his head in the pillow.

Nemu stood up and opened the robe that she had been wearing, letting it fall to the floor. She was naked underneath it, and she smiled softly knowing that Ishida hadn't seen that she was naked yet. She then kneeled between his legs, rubbing his inner thighs again. She leaned forward and let her chest glide his slick back. She rubbed his scrotum and bit into his neck, causing him to bite the pillow, his moaning muffled.

"Uryuu, I want to hear you moan. Don't hide your face in the pillow." She raised herself off of him, her chest and stomach shiny with oil. "Turn over." Ishida turned over, looking at her with wide eyes. She straddled his hips, grinding herself against him. He moaned loudly. She kissed his mouth hard. Her kisses were always so demanding. Always nipping at his lip, always caressing his mouth with her tongue. She pulled away panting. Her hands traveled down his chest, pinching his nipples as she went. He moaned loudly, arching his back against her. She bent down and licked at the burn on his chest. She kissed around the scar, licking at its center, before moving on to his nipple. She bit it softly, sucking on it; cause his body to shudder slightly.

"Nemu, I can't take it anymore" He tried to roll her over onto her back but her hands held his shoulders down. She ground her hips harder against his, causing him to hiss sharply. "Uryuu please, let me do this" her lust filled eyes implored him. He sighed.  
She pinched his nipples, and kneeled between his legs again. She rubbed his inner thighs again and rubbed the head of his manhood softly. Her hands glided up and down his shaft, the mixture of oil and pre-cum making it slick. She straddled him, slowly lowering herself onto his length. Ishida bit his lip. It took all his willpower not to buck his hips. She wanted to be in charge and he would let her, though he didn't know how much more of this he could stand.

Nemu raised herself back up till just the tip was inside her then lowered herself slowly. Ishida wasn't the only one having trouble controlling his need. Her teasing had been torture to her as well. Also this new position had his manhood hitting a spot inside her that was making her see stars. She didn't want to go too fast but was having trouble controlling herself. She ground herself against him, he was buried inside her to the hilt and that sweet spot inside her was throbbing. She rode him faster and faster, throwing her head back, and panting. Ishida reached up and pinched her nipples hard, before putting his hands on her hips so he could control the speed. Her body began to tremble, her back arching, as she had an orgasm. Seeing the way her body shuddered, he rubbed her clit with his thumb, pounding into her harder than before. This sent her over the edge, her second orgasm stronger than her first. She screamed his name, and he could hold back no longer, releasing inside of her with a moan.

Nemu straddled his hips panting hard. Sweat and oil glistened on her body. Ishida couldn't believe how beautiful she was. "I love you so much Nemu. Where did you get the idea to do this? You make my blood boil, and my body feel like its on fire" Nemu blushed and laughed softly. "Do I really have that effect on you Uryuu"? He moaned loudly, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. "Of course you do. Only you, my sweet Nemu. Only you"

-----My Comments----

Pure smut, plain and simple. Most of the stories I write tend to be more romantic, but this one… well. So I thought to myself, hmm in my stories the girls are always shy and soft. Why shouldn't a girl take charge once in a while? Hehe, taking charge can be so much fun.  
I'm thinking of making a 2nd part to my Forbidden Desires story, but for now enjoy this one-shot. Please read and review.


End file.
